Alphabet Soup
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: A Series of Drabbles and OneShots based on Archie and Atlanta
1. AA List

**So I figured I might as well do some fanfic this summer so now I have like 4 stories I want to do so while I'm getting those organized, I'll distract you with this! It's an Alphabet Drabble for Class of the Titans all surrounding Archie and Atlanta. I am huge Double A fan so I thought it would only be right. Everyday - including today - I'm going to write a drabble or one shot based on this list below. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

A**fter

**B**aby

**C**andy

**D**aisy

**E**lephant

**F**rog

**G**irl

**H**appy

**I**gloo

**J**ack o Lantern

**K**ite

**L**ights

**M**oney

**N**anny

**O**pen

**P**encil

**Q**uestion

**R**ooster

**S**alamander

**T**ri-state

**U**mbrella

**V**ictory

**W**ater

**X**ylophone

**Y**arn

**Z**oom


	2. A is for After

**A**fter

Archie rolled over still panting heavily.

"That was amazing." He looked over at Atlanta and smiled as she was breathing just as sharply.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"Years of practice."

"Years?" She suddenly sat up in curious jealousy.

"Yes." He sat up beside her and smiled. "Jealous?"

"Yes." It seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, Atlanta." He sounded sincere. "After tonight I won't wrestle with anyone else."

"After tonight?" There was no hiding her jealousy now.

"Well I promised to show Jay a few moves." Atlanta suddenly got a very mischievous look in her eyes.

"Now that, I would love to see."

* * *

**I wouldn't say this was really good so much as it's really amusing if you take out the wrestling part. Thoughts on the letter A?**


	3. B is for Baby

**So I looked at the clock and realized "it's two in the morning and I did absolutely nothing yesterday." So now I am on a quest to do things today. This means getting this baby done so I can cross it off the list. Admittedly, some of these will be rushed because in the next few weeks, I am going to be super busy getting ready for school but I think it'll be worth it to do these. **

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed right away. I think it's so cool how fast you can get feedback! Keep 'em coming! **

**Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!**

* * *

**B**aby

It seemed like such a normal day. They woke up, went to school, Cronus attacked, they kicked butt, they went home. But today was slightly different.

"Ouch that hurts." Atlanta whined as Archie wrapped her twisted arm.

"Geez 'Lana it's just a sprained wrist, you don't have to be such a baby about it."

"But it hurts." She pouted. "Kiss it better?" Archie just stared at her.

"Are you sure it was just your wrist that you hurt?" Atlanta continued to act like a child and hold her wrist up to his face.

"Pleeeeaaase?" Archie finally rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He leaned forward to kiss her wrist when she suddenly removed her hand. Archie's face fell forward but she caught him with her lips. After a long moment, they broke free from the kiss and Archie was left, undoubtedly breathless.

"See," Atlanta smiled. "you didn't have to be such a baby about it."


	4. C is for Candy

**I am so tired right now and it's only 8:00. It's been a long day and it'll be like this for the next two weeks. Damn Glee. Anyway, enjoy!**

**And if you get confused, please tell me that because I wrote this while half sentient and I'm not sure if the situation makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!**

* * *

**C**andy

"Dude, you can't do it." Oddie warned his friend. "If she finds out it's from you, she'll use your intestines as a necklace." Archie stared at his friend.

"Alright, first of all... ew!" He cringed. "Way to put weird images in my head. Second of all, she won't find out. These have been in the fridge for almost a week and she still hasn't noticed. I'll just put them on her desk and no one will be the wiser... right?" Oddie shook his head before walking away.

"Sure man, it's your funeral." Once his friend was out of sight, Archie removed the lid of the box of chocolates. Half of it was missing and that sight made him smile.

"Do you think he bought it?" Atlanta crept up behind him.

"Probably." He smirked without turning around. "But the sooner we get going, the sooner we can finish off these chocolates I bought you –"

"Last week." She added.

"Last week; in peace." Atlanta smiled.

"I sometimes wonder if they know."

"Not at all." Archie assured. "Those guys could be convinced of anything." Atalanta suddenly smiled as she walked over to Archie and the box of chocolates.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She grabbed hold of the chocolate box and began to saunter up the stairs. "It's like taking candy from a baby." Archie's eyes followed after until he finally registered what she had said and ran after her.

"Hey."


	5. D is for Daisy

**I am more awake today which is always a bonus but now I'm worried that I won't sleep at all tonight and then I won't be any good to anyone tomorrow. We shall see what happens. **

**Thanks guys for reviewing, it actually is really great so keep it coming! I want to know that you guys like what I'm writing. Or if you don't like what I'm writing... even better.**

**Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!**

* * *

**D**aisy

Atlanta sighed as she walked through the field. It had been a long day and for once, she was too tired to run. So she walked. As walked, she came across a small patch of flowers. Feeling in a sentimental mood, she picked a flower and carried it home with her. She was almost home when a voice crept up to her ear.

"A dime for your thoughts." Atlanta looked over at Archie with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to know what she was asking.

"With the rate of inflation, I figured a dime was worth the same as a penny." Atlanta rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I'm just tired is all." She spoke knowing Archie would be right behind her. Sure enough, he was by her side in an instant.

"Well you know I'm always here for you." She did. That's when he noticed the flower in her hand. The one she had almost forgotten about. "Daisy. Interesting choice."

"Why interesting?" She eyed both Archie and the flower with intrigue.

"Well don't you know what Daisies stand for?"

"Obviously not."

"They stand for innocence, purity and..." He looked right into her eyes. "loyal love." Atlanta saw him too but quickly smiled it away.

"Maybe I should give it to someone."

"Who did you have in mind?" He practically glowed.

"Well... there is this guy..." Archie got brighter.

"Yeah?"

"I've only known him for a short time but I feel like I've known him all of my life. We're very close."

"Yeah?" He was starting to sweat that this point.

"Yeah. Do you think Harry will like it?"

* * *

**K, I promise next time, it'll be Archie teasing Atlanta. She's done enough teasing for this week...**


	6. E is for Elephant

**My voice is slowly dying but it'll hopefully hold out until next Saturday. It's late and I'm tired but I'm starting to feel a little depressed so I might try and fix that before going to bed.**

**Anyways, here's the Letter "E". I almost enjoyed this one. It's a bit random but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!**

* * *

**E**lephant

"An important and obvious topic, which everyone present is aware of, but which isn't discussed, as such discussion is considered to be uncomfortable." Archie walked into the room as Oddie was reading from some thicker looking book.

"What's that now?" Oddie looked at his friend from over his glasses.

"Ever heard of the phrase "Elephant in the Room"?"

"Yeah..."

"That's what that phrase means."

"I know that, I just don't get what the point is."

"Well I figured you could eliminate one of those elephants by talking to –"

"Atlanta!" Archie almost squeaked but he composed himself quickly and actually smiled.

"Hey Arch!" Atlanta leaned over Archie in order to grab an apple off of the counter. Before she could retract it, Archie grabbed a hold of her wrist. As Atlanta looked at Archie, Oddie slipped out of the room.

"Archie you can let go of my wrist now." She smirked.

"Nah." He smiled as he pulled her right up to him, placing her hand on his chest. "I rather like it right where it is." Now things were getting weird.

"Archie?"

"Atlanta..." Archie was smiling until he suddenly started to blush and- was he suppressing a laugh? He leaned down close to her ear.

"The button of your shirt's undone."


	7. F is for Frog

****

Well I got sent home today because I'm sick. I lost my voice and I'm all headache-y. On the plus side, I've spent all day just lying in bed watching my favorite shows. I'm feeling weel enough that I should be better by the next rehearsal but I just need to not speak or sing for the next little while and I'll be fine.

I sort of liked this one so I hope you enjoy it too! Please RxR!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**F**rog

"And they lived happily ever after." Jay closed the book. "The End."

"Why the fairytales?" Herry had to ask.

"Apparently Cronus is up to something and it has to do with this book of fairytales."

"The Princess and the Frog? What's he going to do? Kiss us to death?" The entire group twinged.

"I hope not." Atlanta leaned back against the back of the couch. "I don't believe in that whole 'frogs and princes' thing. I'm definitely not going to go around kissing frogs." Archie leaned back beside her.

"Aw c'mon 'Lana, how will you know you've found your soul mate unless you look for him?"

"Soul mate?" Atlanta scoffed. "I don't believe in them either."

"Maybe you should." Archie blurted. The entire room stopped and stared at him.

"Umm, I gotta go." All except the A's said in unison before dashing out of the living room.

"What was that about?" Archie stood to leave.

"I don't know." Atlanta followed him. "But I think I may just give your 'frog-searching' idea a try." She took a step closer. They stared at each other for a long moment not speaking, not moving. After a long moment, Archie smiled at her.

"Skate park?"

"My Prince always knows what I want."


	8. G is for Girl

****

I have enjoyed this day so far. I cleaned my room. I got my school textbook (yes I'm excited about that) and I've spent the entire day in my pj's, barely leaving the room.

I tried my best to make this a bit of Archie AND Atlanta teasing cuteness. Also, I love that you guys are liking these. Honestly, I'm not a fan of the fluff but I like to think I write it fairly well. I'm always a sucker for the cute as long as it's not insanely cute. As always, please RxR!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**G**irl

Odie, Herry and Neil all stood leaning over the balcony – the ever popular and frequent single men's girl watching night.

"There's a nice one." Herry pointed to a rather chesty blonde.

"Yeah and her face isn't that bad either." Neil ogled her with great interest.

"Oh please," Jay had his arm around a sleeping Theresa. "You guys are so shallow."

"Yeah," Archie and Atlanta were playing hacky sack and only half paying attention. "And besides," Archie smiled to himself." I've got all the girl I need..." Atlanta didn't stop but she looked up at him almost expectantly. "in Theresa." He corrected himself.

"So you find Theresa attractive?" Jay looked up defensively as Atlanta teased.

"No – I mean – I'm just saying she's a girl."

"And I'm not?" Archie turned a very warm shade of red.

"NO! I think you are – I mean you are a girl; most definitely a girl." Atlanta would have blushed if she wasn't enjoying teasing Archie so much.

"So you find ME attractive?" He didn't even think as he kicked the sack over to her.

"Yes." She didn't catch the sack. She and everyone else did catch his answer though.

"What?"

"I think you're very attractive." Now she really did blush.

"Oh. Tha-that-that's good. I'm... glad?" Archie's smiled lit up the entire city block.

"Good." Without looking at anyone else, Archie walked towards the door and closed it behind him.

Boys: 1. Girls: 0.


	9. H is for Happy

****

I have spent the entire day in bed and I alomost forgot to do this. I feel very disappointed. But I have an excuse: I've gotten worse. I got talk, I'm coughing a lot and I'm having trouble sleeping. So this one is short and sweet. Literally. At least I hope it is. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**H**appy

3 A.M. and Jay had called a meeting. Why oh why? Atlanta wasn't a morning person let alone a middle of the night person. Still she was there but she didn't get really annoyed until Archie came bounding down the stairs like he was wide awake. How dare he?

"Why are you so perky?" She groaned at him.

"Are yo kidding me? I just love the night." Atlanta was ready to hit him with a sledge hammer at this point but she refrained because he kept staring at her.

"What?" She reached over the counter to grab some grapes in a basket hoping to distract Archie and herself.

"You just look-" He stopped himself and half smiled. "very nice in the morning." She blushed despite herself and couldn't help but smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And who knows," He grabbed a grape from the basket and held it close to his mouth. "maybe one day you'll end up waking up a lot perkier." He popped the grape into his mouth before heading out the door, leaving Atlanta with her mouth open and a grape just barely staying on her tongue.


	10. I is for Igloo

****

As much fun as this day was, I'm still sick. Grr. I felt very threatened by SassyPrincess so I figured I should probably continue to update so here is "I". Being Canadian I find this amusing. I'm not sure how many Americans will but let me know if you get it.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**I**gloo

Training once again. Does Jay ever let up? Archie and Atlanta were choosing their weapons.

"Like a girl could ever beat me." Archie gloated. At this remark, Atlanta subtly took her staff and banged him across the head.

"Ow." He cringed as he grabbed the back of his head. "I thought you Canadians were supposed to be nice." Atlanta just scoffed.

"Oh please, Canadians are only nice when we are far enough away from home that we take our polar bears back to our igloos. If we have to walk in the six feet of snow, we get grumpy."

Archie just stared for a moment. She sounded so sincere.

"Really?" What was he insane?

"No." She wacked him once again in the back of the head. "What are you stupid?"

"No." Archie smirked knowing her reaction before he spoke. "But I'd believe anything you tell me." Instead of blushing and stammering, Atlanta manoeuvred her staff so that Archie was on the floor the instant before he knew what was happening. Seizing the opportunity, Atlanta straddled Archie with the staff to his throat.

"That's what I'm counting on." She smiled down at him.


	11. J is for Jack o Lantern

****

Once again I was threatened into writing so I updated as promised. I spent most of the day today on my feet and walking around and now I can barely stand and I'm very stressed and tired but everything will be over on Saturday so I just have to survive until then.

I actually enjoyed this one. I was originally headed in like three different directions and I settled for this one so I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**J**ack o Lantern

Halloween had finally rolled around. For the descendants of mythical heroes, that meant fighting off mythical baddies Not that they minded; it was a good distraction from having to worry about their dying social lives. Not a single one of them was invited to a party so they had opted to celebrate together. Of course some dark agent of Cronus' just had to crash the party and it took them a long time but they finally got it out onto the porch. Without really thinking, Archie took the pumpkin from the steps and smashed it over the creature's head. In an instant it had... melted.

"Really? Melted? That is so weird." Archie just shrugged.

"What can I say, I take risks."

"Oh please," Atlanta wiped a bit of creature goo off of her shoulder. "_my hero _got lucky." She mocked. But Archie didn't get that.

"I'm your hero?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Archie! You're my favorite person in the whole world."

"You know someday, you're going to say that and mean it." He smirked.

"That'll be the day. The day I fall madly in love with my best friend Archie. Ha!" She turned to go back into the house with the rest of the team but Archie grabbed her hand and spun her into him.

"Don't I get a thank you for saving your life?" It didn't take Atlanta long to decide.

"Yes you do." She subtly reached over and scooped up a handful of pumpkin-creature goo and wiped it over the side of his face.

"Thank you." But then she smiled and before Archie could react, she kissed his other cheek leaving him confused as to which cheek he should determine was real. Instead, he smiled at her.

Subtly leaning down, Archie grabbed a handful of goo and smashed it all over Atlanta's forehead and quickly leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"You're welcome."


	12. K is for Kite

****

Singing Exam tomorrow! Glee shows on Friday and Saturday... It's almost over. Thank goodness! But you see Sassy, I'm still writing everyday. I do appreciate you reading and commenting everyday. It's nice to know that people are reading!

I was feeling cute and sentimental today so I hope I got that across.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**K**ite

As Atlanta was walking through the halls, she could hear them talking about her. You know those "popular" girls who spend their days standing in the corner gossiping about others? Ever school has them and New Olympia High was no exception. Today's target: Atlanta.

She knew she shouldn't listen to them but she couldn't help it. Their words were harsh and cruel but not without a hint of truth.

"God look at the way she dresses. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a boy. And the way she acts? She's so rude and controlling. I once saw her take down the entire wrestling team. Not normal."

"Archie?" The purple-haired boy looked up from his book to see a troubled Atlanta.

"What's wrong 'Lana?"

"Do you think I'm controlling?"

"No! Well..."

"I knew it." She slumped down in the chair next to him.

"That's not it." He smiled a little sentimentally. "You're a kite."

"A what now?"

"A kite. You fly around doing your own thing; completely free. But you always have someone as your kite string; to keep you grounded and to make sure you don't completely fly away."

At first Atlanta was too stunned to speak but after a moment she whispered.

"Who's my kite string?" Archie smiled.

"That's up to you." For the first time all day, Atlanta smiled.

"Thanks for letting me fly Arch."

"Anytime. Just say the word and I'll pull you right back to me."


	13. L is for Lights

****

I am so tired. I had my vocal exam today and I guess it went well but I'm so tired, I almost didn't write today's. But I promised I would. Besides, the next two days are going to be worse. Wish me luck.

Short and sweet (like me!). Let me know what you thought.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**L**ights

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the night was positively perfect. Not the turn of events; just the atmosphere. There was a warm summer breeze floating through the soundless air. Nothing seemed to be moving except for the trees. The sky was completely illuminated by a full moon accompanied by little stars shining brighter than ever. The lights of the city were just beginning to ignite, sending an unnaturally sweet crème glow upon the couple contently sleeping in each others' arms. In truth of the matter, they weren't as they appeared to be. He had been tutoring her and she had been intently sleeping through his lecture until he simply slid down beside her and joined her in blissful slumber. If he had remained awake a moment longer, he would have noticed the blinding smile that she gave off as he slid his arms around her. No one may ever know how she ended up rolling into his arms or how they both managed to contently sigh at the same time but one thing is for certain: Odie and his camera ensured that Archie and Atlanta's perfect moment lasts forever.


	14. M is for Money

****

I'm so tired. I fell asleep in the car and I didn't really have the energy to stay consious enough to write last night so I am SOOO sorry. I'll write two today but I have to leave like now so I'll write when I get back in a few hours. Deal?

Kind of cheesy but this one was surprisingly hard. The really obscure ones are so much easier.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**M**oney

"Archie, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Alright, 'Lana." Atlanta had been eying that skateboard for months and had finally saved up enough only to learn that the store's prices had increased. Archie had offered to make up the difference but apparently, Atlanta didn't want him to and he wasn't arguing.

The next day, Jay called a team meeting but Archie was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry I'm late I just had something to take care of." Although Jay was upset, he had a feeling he knew what Archie was up to and didn't press him. It was just what Jay thought.

The next week, Atlanta's birthday rolled around and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"This year Atlanta," Theresa stood in front while the boys – except for Archie – stood in a clump; "we all pooled together to get you something." On cue, the boys pulled out the very skateboard she had been ogling but couldn't afford. She stood shocked for a moment before sharply turning to Archie.

"I told you not-" As she turned to face Archie, he held a blue velvet box in his hands. Instant silence from the entire room.

"I didn't; I knew the others had already bought you the board so I didn't insist on buying it for you. Instead I got you this." He opened the box to reveal a 14k white gold bow and arrow on a gold chain. Atlanta was speechless for the first time in... ever. She was completely overwhelmed and had no idea what to say. So instead, she took the necklace from Archie who closed the box and slipped it back into his pocket so that she could let him help her don the necklace. It fit perfectly and made her glow with warmth. The board seemed long forgotten – well at least until she got outside – as Atlanta felt the charm on her neck. Turning too quick for Archie to realize, she turned and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him hard.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear; "this must have been so expensive."

"It was worth every penny." He smiled.


	15. N is for Nanny

****

I promised I would do two today and I did so ha! This one was fun. I hope you guys like it too!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT! or The Nanny!

* * *

**N**anny

It had to happen today. Archie had to break his ankle brace so when it came time to fight Cronus, he had to stay behind. Normally Jay would have asked Neil to stay behind because honestly, he wasn't the greatest asset in battle, but today his connections in the fashion world were the only things getting the heroes close enough to foil Cronus' plot. So he chose to leave Atlanta behind.

"That's fine; I didn't want to wear a dress anyways." Archie wasn't as fine with the situation.

"I don't need a babysitter." Atlanta just smiled and slunk down into the couch beside him.

"But Archie, the gang is going to be gone for a very long time. We have the house all to ourselves." Archie subconsciously inhaled and held his breath. What was she getting at?

"So?"

"So... we can do anything we want." She whispered in his ear. He was getting really nervous now.

"Anything?"

"Anything." He finally got what she was getting at.

"Even-"

"Uh huh" She cut him off, slightly relieved that he understood.

"Really?"

"As long as it doesn't leave this room, we'll do it all afternoon." Archie was suddenly very excited. He snuggled into the couch next to Atlanta, picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"I still can't believe we both like _The Nanny_."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal."


	16. O is for Open

****

It took me forever to write this and it isn't even that good. It's a little long but whatever. I'm not going to have internet access tomorrow so I'm going to post "P" at like 3 in the morning so it still counts. So :P !

As usually, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**O**pen

Atlanta hated being sick. It made her feel weak and useless and unfortunately, when she got sick she REALLY got sick. This meant that she usually had to drug herself up a lot just to get through the day without dying. Secretly she would have enjoyed the day off if it hadn't been for a Cronus attack just as she had drugged up. The gang was only gone for a short while so Atlanta was still conscious when they returned.

"How are you feeling, 'Lana?" Theresa stroked her friend's forehead noting that it was still very hot.

"Hmm." She smiled a rather goofy smile. "Your hair's really pretty." The heroes all rolled their eyes.

"That's nice, honey." She sympathetically smiled at her friend before joining the group upstairs. The last one to reach the stairs was Archie. He paused at the base and watch as Atlanta stared fascinated with the ceiling. He shook his head as she began grabbing at air and turned to leave when he heard her calling his name in a tone he hoped to never hear from her again. Pleading.

The moment he heard her plead his name, he was at her side. "I'm here 'Lana." She smiled sleepily.

"You're always here."

"Yeah." He instinctively kissed her forehead and tried not to panic and blush at the fact that he had just kissed her. Her smiled seemed to brighten, however, and that didn't help.

"Thanks." She closed her eyes and they were both silent for a moment and he wondered if she had gone to sleep but a moment later she spoke.

"I'm glad you're always here. I get scared sometimes."

"What could scare you?" He was bewildered.

"I get scared that someone could get hurt. That you could get hurt. And I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." She shook her head a little uncoordinatedly. Archie just smiled.

"You're like my rock." Her eyes widened, trying to form coherent words. "One that I can always lean on… and hit occasionally." He chuckled and continued to stroke her hair.

"That's what I'm here for." She nodded and began to yawn.

"I'm glad." She sleepily grabbed Archie's hand and snuggled into it. Atlanta may have been sick but she still had a wicked grip and Archie just couldn't get his hand free so he chose to sit on the floor and watch her sleep until he laid his head down on the empty space beside her head and drifted to sleep.

He liked when Atlanta opened up to him. They were rare occasions but they always had the nicest endings.


	17. P is for Pencil

****

I am only partially coherent right now so this isn't my best. The first part in qutations are them passing the airplane. The first thing spoken is "Ow". Confused yet? Just read it!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

Pencil

School was dragging on and on. Atlanta sat in the back, trying distractedly to balance her pencil between her nose and her lips. The rest of the class was about as attentive as Atlanta so everyone was relived when the bell finally rang.

The next class was just as, if not more, boring. At least Archie was in the class with her. About half way through class, someone threw a paper airplane at her head. Unfolding the paper she had to smile.

"Could you pass me a pencil?"

"Don't you have one?"

"No."

"Then how are you writing these notes?"

"I'm borrowing from Kyle"

"Eww. Snotty Kyle?"

"Hence why I want you're pencil."

Without a word, Atlanta pulled an extra pencil from her bag and threw it, hitting Archie directly in the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. The entire room stopped and watched them. Without turning around, the teacher managed to make the pair blush.

"Would you two stop passing love notes so we can continue with our lesson?"

How teachers have eyes in the back of their head will always be beyond them.


	18. Q is for Question

****

I almost forgot but I didn't so ha! I also have to be up in 5 hours so I should go to bed. I'm going to be on TV tomorrow. I'm singing which is really cool but I do not fancy waking up at 4 in the morning. I've never been a morning person so this going to be hell but I'm going to load up on caffine and water and pray I make it until I'm done at 10. Wish me luck!

This one is... well read it for yourself.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**Q**uestion

There's such a thing as the art of questioning. Smart questioning involves observing one's surroundings, one's mood, one's motive; everything. Spontaneous questioning is a category all to itself and not for the faint of heart. One must be very confident and sure or else everything will blow up in his face. Questions are a delicate art form that seems to be lost to the masses. In order to properly inquire about certain information, one must first consider their wording and their tone – one cannot simply ask without considering what possible answers there might be. On a subconscious level, one must always be prepared; whereas making a suggestion is slightly more difficult. There are fewer responses to an invitation and so more room for disappointment and failure. Inquiring about the opposite sex is arguably one of the hardest conversations performed in humankind. There are so many twists and turns and mysteries that shall never be uncovered that can be laid on the table in a simple invitation such as – for example – a dance invitation. If a man were to simply ask the woman of his dreams to a formal dance, traditional fairytales state that she will answer affirmatively but reality is much crueller. This man has to be prepared for the fact that his dream woman may reject him. This man may also consider a spontaneous approach but the risks may be too great. He could also –

"Hey 'Lana, you wanna go to the winter formal with me?"

"Sure Arch. Be ready at 8?"

"See you there."

Why do I even bother?


	19. R is for Rooster

****

Tired but I had so much fun today. Of course I was on a caffine high and I told boys who were probably 3-4 years younger than me to call me while we were at the TV shoot.

On a better note, I enjoyed writing this.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**R**ooster

Archie had his own personal rooster. For some reason that always escaped him, Atlanta was always awake and ungodly hours and she felt the need to wake him up with her. Not that he minded the time they got to spend alone together; it was the waking up part that he never enjoyed. Last night, the whole gang had been out fighting until well after midnight and so no one got much sleep. Still – like clockwork – Atlanta bounced into Archie's room at 5 in the morning for their daily run.

"But 'Lana..." He whined. "I just closed my eyes." He rolled away from her. But Atlanta was not one to be refused. She began to shake the purple-haired teen.

"C'mon Arch, if we hurry we can get in a few clicks before the sun comes up."

"I'd rather not." He rolled over to face her but Atlanta was leaning so far over him, his movement caused her to fall to the ground with a thud. Forgetting his sleepy hazy, Archie sat up in bed, if only to check on his books.

"You okay rooster?" Atlanta immediately did a double take.

"What did you call me?" Archie smirked.

"Rooster. You're up way before the sun and you've even got the red tail to match." He stroked her red hair and tried not to smile at the sensations that ran through his body at the motion.

Atlanta wasn't as impressed. "Oh really?" She immediately rose from the floor and tackled Archie back onto the bed. "You asked for it." She leaned forward and started tickling him. Archie wasn't that ticklish but the little twitches he got combined with the giddiness he felt at having Atlanta on top of him made his squirms almost... cute.

The pair took turns tickling until they heard the door knob turn.

"Hey Arch you-oh." Herry stopped in his tracks and stared open-mouthed at the scene of Atlanta straddling Archie. He blinked a few times before speaking.

"I-I-I heard... thumping and I wanted to come and make sure you were okay. I'll leave you now before I gouge my eyes out." Herry quickly closed the door.

"Wait Herry," Archie tried to sit up but the rooster was still sitting on his abs.

"Oh leave him be." She stepped off of her friend. "One of these days we won't have to correct him." She grabbed her sneakers which had been kicked to the side of the bed and practically sauntered out of the door leaving an open-mouthed Archie. He was definitely awake now.


	20. S is for Salamander

****

Today has gone by so fast but I can't really think of a lot of things I did. On a side note, I saw "Vampires Suck" today. It wasn't the worst movie in the world and I guess it was okay, it's just not my favorite. There were a lot of laughs though. Now I'm singing old Jazz songs at the top of my lungs. It's been fun.

Speaking of fun: this one is shorter. I've noticed these getting longer and longer so I tried to shorten it a bit. It was still fun though.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**S**alamander

"Keep that thing away from me." Who knew a trip to a pet store would have Archie squealing like Neil. But Atlanta was a hands on kind of girl.

"Oh c'mon Arch, it's just a Salamander." She held the creature a little closer to Archie's scrunched up face.

"It's slimy and disgusting and it reminds me too much of that time on the river." Atlanta paused.

"What time on the river?"

"That time with Scamander." Archie's voice was barely audible but Atlanta was another story. She could barely keep a straight face.

"Really?" She smirked. "A little tiny lizard reminds you of a giant river god?"

"Yes. I don't like it and I don't like them." Atlanta just rolled her eyes.

"You are so weird."

"But that's why you love me." She opened her mouth to speak but she really couldn't think of a response.

Instead, she chose to take the object of Archie's disgust and drop it down his shirt before walking away.

Love hurts. And occasionally it's a little slimy.


	21. T is for TriState

****

I don't know what I was thinking, chosing this for the letter "T". There are so many words I could have chosen. But I did learn something new. I'm a sheltered Canadian so cut me some slack. I wrote this last night and I just didn't get to post it.

Anyway, please review.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**T**ri-state

"There are a number of areas in the 48 contiguous United States known as tri-state areas where three states either meet at one point (a tripoint) or are in close proximity to each other." The teacher was droaning again. She did that a lot. Archie was beginning to fall asleep but just before he did, the teacher suddenly called on him.

"Archie, come up here and help me demonstrate." Confused and a little curious, Archie stalked forward and awaited instructions.

"Atlanta, why don't you join him?" Atlanta didn't have to be told twice. The two were suddenly standing infront of the class, looking very uneasy.

"Now, some tri-states are only near each other like if Archie was to loom over Atlanta seductively." Archie suddenly gazed into Atlanta's eyes with longing.

"Whereas some tri-states are literally connected like if Atlanta was suddenly wrapped in Archie's arms." Without really thinking, she threw her arms around Archie and kissed him almost overdramatically. But it was still good."

"Archie." She whispered into his mouth. "Archie." Her voice seemed to be comign from somewhere else. "ARCHIE!" Atlanta's yelling woke Archie up. He really had fallen asleep in class and it was now time to leave. He whiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and gathered his books, all the while, barely taking his eyes off of Atlanta.

"Are you okay?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah; I'm just feeling very connected." Having no idea what that meant and fearing slightly for Archie's mental health, she settled for just smiling nervously back and heading to lunch.

He couldn't've had the same dream as her... could he?


	22. U is for Umbrella

****

Today was just fun. I discovered that my neighbours are having their roof fixed so they had a crew of SHIRTLESS, BUILT TWENTY YEAR OLD GUYS on their roof all day and my bedroom window just happens to overlook their roof so guys what I was doing all day? I also went to a garage sale and bought a bunch of awesome stuff for 10 bucks. Today was just fun!

I think this is cute but that's just me...

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

Umbrella

It was raining again. Atlanta and Archie had been on their daily run when the first flash of lightning made Atlanta jump ten feet in the air. Archie noticed this and tried his best not to snicker but after the third jump he couldn't help himself.

"Is my Atlanta afraid of storms?" A soaking wet Atlanta turned to her friend.

"Your Atlanta?" Archie just shrugged.

"Well you are sort of mine." Atlanta's finger could be very painful, especially when it was going to Archie's chest.

"I don't belong to you or anyone."

"Alright, alright." He surrendered backing away slightly. Atlanta continued to stalk forward but was suddenly faced with a slippery patch of cement that sent her flying into Archie's arms. He caught her with her face in his glistening, wet chest. They both blushed while Atlanta tried to regain her balance by placing her hands on his abdomen.

"Nice uh..." She tried to think of something clever but nothing came out. "Nice abs." She gave an embarrassed scoff.

"Thanks." He automatically placed his arm around her shoulder, partially protecting her from the rain. "Why don't we go home and dry off."

"I like this plan." She subtly placed her head on his shoulder as they began their journey back home. As they were leaving the park, Atlanta suddenly stopped and looked into Archie's eyes.

"If you tell anyone about any part of this conversation, I will hurt you." Archie raised his eyebrow.

"I believe you." She replaced her head on his shoulder and the two walked home in blissful, wet silence.


	23. V is for Victory

****

Very tired and very sore and I don't know why. I figured I write this and then go to bed.

Nonetheless I like this one (and I had the whole Victory thing in there... I don't state it but it's very obvious)

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**V**ictory

Another one or Ares' training courses and Archie and Atlanta were the only ones left running the track. Naturally, the couple were neck and neck with neither giving up anytime soon.

"You should just give up, 'Lana. You know you can't beat me."

"Ha" She scoffed "No man has ever beat me."

"I don't doubt that I just figured you'd give your boyfriend some slack." Atlanta stopped running and watched Archie pass her. It took her a second to realize what was going on but by the time she started running again, she could catch right up to him. He won by a toe.

"No fair." She whined as the group gathered around Archie. "You cheated."

"Only if you disagree with me." Atlanta walked towards Archie.

"Alright," She slowly draped her arms around the boy. "I'll let you win" She leaned into his ear. "Just this once." She pressed her lips softly to his but they seperated quickly when they realized that they were not alone.

"So does that mean that they're together now." Herry's voice was very loud.

"Shh." Theresa slapped his arm. "Yes, now we should go before they try and make it official."


	24. W is for Water

****

I actually slept in and I don't know why. I went to bed at like 10 which is early for a teenage summer night but I still woke up late. And not only that; I had a dream from one of my character's perspectives. In one of the books I'm writing, one of my characters has this really bizzare dream and I had that dream last night. I even woke up the same time she did. Scary? I'd say so.

And here's "W". We're getting close to the end so I encourage everyone to RxR PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**W**ater

"Oh c'mon Arch, this is getting ridiculous." Once again, Archie refused to go swimming with the gang and Atlanta was getting tired of it. "You get so worked up about getting me into a swimsuit and you won't even enjoy it with me." Even that didn't get Archie's attention. "Fine," She started walking back into the ocean. "I'm going to have fun without you." And with that, she was diving into the salty water, away from a nervous Archie.

All was quiet for several minutes until Archie suddenly heard someone screaming. The others were too far out to hear but Archie heard it. He'd know Atlanta's voice anywhere. He was about to jump in when it occurred to him that she was pretending to drown just to get him in the water. That was very likely since she was one of the strongest swimmers he knew. He was about 99% sure that was the case but that 1% was nagging at him and he finally decided he couldn't risk it. He dove into the ocean to rescue the maiden. When he reached her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"My hero." She teased. Archie was so furious he could have drowned her for real.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She playfully kissed his cheek.

"I never can." He smirked.


	25. X is for Xylophone

****

Xylophone is a hard one to do so you have to cut me some slack. I was up all night organizing my room into School mode so I'm a little tired. Lots of writing that needs to be done this year. I think I counted 13 Stories/Novels (including FanFics) that have to be done by the end of this school year. Ah deadlines.

I would like to welcome SassyPrincess back from her trip. I now have my loyal reviewer back. Not that I don't love everyone else who RxR, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**X**ylophone

"You know what word is really weird? Xylophone." You could tell Herry was bored because he was just sitting and thinking instead of actually doing something. It was a slow day for everyone and no one really had the energy to do much of anything. Jay and Theresa where just cuddled up on the couch each reading a book; Neil was only checking his mirror every three minutes and Odie was watching some odd show on Discovery Channel. No one really noticed anything until Athena entered and just scoffed.

"Honestly." The entire room jumped. "Can't you guys think of anything productive to do?" The group just shrugged. Athena suddenly looked around.

"Well where are Archie and Atlanta?" The heroes suddenly all looked up and began to wonder the same thing.

"Atlanta went up to her room an hour ago to study." Theresa mused out loud.

"And Archie went for a walk-" Jay checked his watch. "three hours ago?" Something wasn't adding up. The couple suddenly looked at each other. "You don't think..."

"Oh I think." Theresa confirmed. Without another word, the pair rose from the couch and headed up the stairs. Out of plain curiosity, the rest followed silently behind. They reached Atlanta's room and, from pressing their ears to the door, Theresa and Jay could hear some sort of muffled sound coming from the great beyond. Hoping to catch the couple in the act, they quickly swung the door open. The entire group froze.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting." Jay muttered after a moment.

Sitting on Atlanta's bed was Archie, playing an instrument that looked suspiciously like a Xylophone while Atlanta slept soundly on his shoulder. Archie stopped playing as soon as he noticed the others and the lack of music stirred Atlanta.

"What's going on?" She yawned on Archie's shoulder. The moment she saw everyone else, she bolted upright. "Hey guys!" The entire room was silent for a moment. Finally, Herry couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what word is really weird?"

"Xylophone." Archie agreed.


	26. Y is for Yarn

****

You know the song "Tangled Up in Me" By Skye Sweetnam? I was listening to this while I was coming up with "Y" which is where this came from.

Today smells like Vinegar. Or maybe that's the cleaning supplies. I haven't decided. Only one more after this... better get Reviewing.

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**Y**arn

"How does this even happen?" Atlanta, at the request of Athena, had tried her hand at knitting. Unfortunately, she never inherited the knitting gene and had managed to tangle every last inch of the ball of yarn she had received. Archie walked into the living room and was immediately on the floor in laughter.

"What happened 'Lana? Get attacked by a yarn demon." Atlanta was too distraught to find it amusing so she did the only natural thing; Atlanta and all of her yarn companions jumped on Archie, successfully tangling him in the mess.

"Not cool." He glared at her.

"I figured you were already tangled in my little web." She spoke coolly. "I just thought I'd make it official."


	27. Z is for Zoom

****

Alas, we have reached our end. I cry tears of joy and sadness. Don't cry for me Argentina, I shall be starting another one next week. And this one shall be an actual story and not a One Shot Series so look out for that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it so much. And here we are:

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

**Z**oom

It was the last training session of the night. Everyone was exhausted except of course for Atlanta still racing around the track. Even Ares was getting a bit tired – though he'd never show it – but Atlanta kept on running. Finally, Archie had had enough. As Atlanta came around the bend, he stuck his foot out and she was moving so fast, she didn't notice it until she was flying through the air and landing in a pile of wrestling mats.

"What was that for?" She glared as she struggled to stand.

"You were moving too fast." Archie smirked. Atlanta couldn't resist the urge to tease him just a little.

"I thought you said we weren't moving fast enough." Archie's darted between the snickering heroes and the slightly amused teacher.

"We don't need to have this conversation now."

"Why not?"

"Fine." He decided. "Let's have this chat right now." He took a step closer to her and they both seemed to be moving just that little bit faster as their kiss lengthened.

"And for the record," He whispered. "You were still running too fast for my tastes."

"How fast was I?" Atlanta was still a little dazed.

"You were practically zooming."

"Kind of like now?"

"Just like now." Their kiss lasted for ages.


	28. Alphabet Soup

****

Bonus Track. I thought you guys would like this. I made it just for my loyal reviewers so you better like it. After this, I'm getting started on my new story but I also start school next Wednesday so my life is about to get really hectic.

Lots of love!

Disclaimer: I does not own COTT!

* * *

It had been a long day. **After** their training session, Archie and Atlanta had decided to head over to the skate park.

"C'mon **Baby**, lets ride." Atlanta stared at him.

"I'm not your baby." Archie blushed.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you." He smirked. "I was talking to that piece of eye-**candy** over there." Atlanta looked over at the tall brunette and wasn't sure she should be disappointed or relieved.

"Oh." When she turned back to Archie, she was faced with a dozen flowers.

"**Daisies**?" She grabbed them from Archie's arms and smiled.

"Thanks." They both blushed; until someone started making **elephant** noises.

"You'd better deal with that." Odie snickered. Both skaters rolled their eyes.

"Oh please, there's no way Archie is my **Frog** Prince." He tried to hide his face falling.

"Really?" He decided it was time. "'Cause you'll always be my **girl**." Atlanta had never been so **happy** to hear those words.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They started to lean in.

"Great." Odie muttered, still in the vicinity of the smooching. "Take it back to the **igloo**; I do not need to see that." Atlanta smirked. She was suddenly feeling very playful. She turned to Archie.

"You ever notice how Odie's head looks a little like a pumpkin?"

"Yeah..." He caught her drift right away. "You think if we carved his face in, we could turn him into a **jack o' lantern**?" Odie caught it too.

"Alright, alright I'm gone. No need to get violent." He was off before Atlanta could even flinch. Once Odie was gone, Atlanta turned back to Archie.

"So now what?"

"**Kite** flying?" Atlanta raised her eyebrow.

"Kite flying? You're not going to go all cheesy romantic on me again are you?"

"Cheesy romantic?" He pretended to be hurt. "I thought you found it sweet."

"I did." She smirked. "And it is sweet." Archie's face began to** light up**. "But it's also very cheesy."

"Hey." Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the beach where there was sure to be someone selling kites. But when Archie got to the stand...

"You don't have any **money**?" She asked incredulously.

"The kite flying as a bit last minute." He confessed.

"Geez, do I have to be your **nanny** as well as your girlfriend?" Archie's mouth fell **open** but no sound came out.

"You're my girlfriend?" Atlanta finished renting the kite and then threw the** pencil **she had used at Archie's head.

"Yes, doofus."

"One **question** though."

"What?"

"When did that happen?"

"Ugh." She smirked as she kissed his cheek.

"It's a good question, **Rooster**."

"What's with the nicknames?"

"I like coming up with nicknames for you."

"Don't make me take you to the pet store." She threatened.

Archie shuddered. "The **salamander**?"

"The salamander." She nodded.

"Alright, fine." He surrendered as they walked down the beach. "No more nicknames."

"Thank you." She grabbed the kite and began running with it. Archie chased after her, catching her after a few minutes of giggles.

"You have got to be the most infuriating girl in the **Tri-State **area." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind causing Atlanta to giggle even more.

That's when it started raining. The couple rain for the caves where the rocks overhead acted as a sort of **umbrella**. They huddled there in each other's arms, trying to stay warm. Although Atlanta wanted to go out and hang out in the rain, she was sort of relishing her little **victory** of cuddling with her boy. Archie meanwhile was just staring out at the rain.

"Still fearing the **water**?" She smiled

"Not this kind of water." He assured. "I'm just enjoying the sights." He smiled down at her. She returned the smile and looked out over the drenched sand.

"Oh,** xylophone**." She cursed. Archie just stared at her.

"What?"

"We left the kite out there." She waved at the destroyed kite soaking on the beach. Archie sighed.

"There goes the five bucks we spent."

"I spent." She corrected. "But don't worry, we can probably just make one and fly it tomorrow."

"Do you really think you can handle all that **yarn**?" Atlanta involuntarily shuttered but smiled.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it." She snuggled a little closer as the couple watched the rain fall. The rain was starting fall down harder and faster.

"Wow. Watch that rain **zoom**." Atlanta looked up at Archie.

"Zoom?" He just shrugged.

"It was the last word and I couldn't really think of another way to put it into the conversation."

"Fair enough." That's when the rain stopped. Slowly, they made their way out of the caves and headed in the direction of civilization. They were just getting in the car when Atlanta began sneezing.

"Oh got the sniffles?"

"Knowing me, I'm going to get sick. Lucky duck never gets suck." She grumbled. Archie kissed her hair before starting the car.

"Don't worry, when we get home, I'll make you a nice bowl of soup."

"What kind of soup?"

"**Alphabet Soup**."

"Naturally." She playfully elbowed him as the couple drove off into the sunset.


End file.
